


Good and hard.

by BenjiTyler



Series: It was just drugs. [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Smut, as i promised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey getting down and dirty after they get back from the clinic and find out Ians fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good and hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long. I've been working out a lot lately and just have been tired as fuck.   
> So here it is.   
> Not very good but oh well.

***Previously***

Once the got into the Milkovich house the both  had the same exact idea.

They ran to their room and started stripping off their clothes.

“Next time you’re just gonna fuck me in the street. I don't even give a fuck. That train ride was fucking hell.”

“Agreed.”

**

**\--Present time. --**

 

Ian grabbed the lube off the bedside table and started to slick up his fingers.

“Fuck that man, i’m not waiting. Just get in me.” Mickey said.

“You sure?” Ian asked a  little unsure. They’ve done it before but he knows it’ll hurt like a bitch if he doesn't prep Mickey.

“Yeah, just get the fuck on me now.” Mickey demanded.

Ian slicked himself up while Mickey got on all fours.

Oh fuck no. Ian was so fucking him face to face, he wasn't having any of this impersonal shit right now.

Ian walked over and flipped Mickey over but before Mickey would protest he lined himself up and started to ease in.

“Shit!” Mickey hissed.

Ian waited a minute.

“You good now?” He asked.

“Yeah, get a fucking move on.”

Ian smirked. Fine he wanted to be a dick? Well he could be too.

He slammed straight into Mickey until he was fully seated.

Mickey yelled out.

“Motherfucker!”

“Done being a smartass so we can actually fuck?” Ian asked.

“Shut the fuck up and just fuck me Ian.” Mickey snapped back.

 

Ian started to move. After a few minutes Mickey seemed to be enjoying it but not enough seeing as he was starting to soften a little.

 

Ian knew this position wasn’t hitting Mickey's sweet spot, he got annoyed.

He picked Mickey up while he was still inside him.

Mickey gave him a weird look for a minute then a look of realization came upon his face as Ian slammed him against the wall and started to slam back into him.  

“OH FUCK!” Mickey yelled out.

Yep. Ian was hitting his sweet spot even single thrust now.

“Tell me how much you love it Mick.” Ian demanded. He needed to hear how much Mickey was loving this.

Mickey was just grunting and moaning.

“Tell me Mick!” Ian demanded again.

Mickey was so gone he didn’t even gave the urge to roll his eyes right now. He just complied.

“Love it Ian. Love it.”

“Tell me you love it good and hard, just like you told everyone else.”

Mickey didn't answer right away so Ian slowed down his pace. He knew how to get Mickey talking.

“Fuck Ian, c’mon...” Mickey was so gone he wasn't even above begging right now.

Ian kept his slow pace, waiting for Mickey to say the words he wanted to hear so badly.

“So good and so hard. So fucking good Ian...” As he trailed off Ian picked back up his pace so he was pounding into Mickey. “HOLY FUCK Ian!” Mickey exclaimed.

They kept at that pace for a few minutes with Mickey mumbling “so good”. Ian picked up his pace a little more(if that was even fucking possible) and lifted Mickey up a little more.

Mickey felt shivers through his body.

He leaned into Ian's neck and started clawing at Ian's back, leaving huge red marks.

Mickey was just moaning loudly, he couldn't even contain it anymore.

“So close... SO close.” Mickey mumbled into Ian neck.

Ian nodded in agreement.

Neither of them even reached to jerk Mickey off. They both knew he could cum untouched. The best way to cum.

Four thrusts later Mickey came with a shout and Ian followed directly after.

Ian put Mickey down on the bed and stripped off the condom and threw it in the small trash can next to the bed.

He climbed into bed next to Mickey while they both caught their breath.

 

They just relaxed for little, laying side by side.

 

Until Ian broke the silence.

“Thanks for coming with me today Mick. And for saying everything you did.”

“Don't worry about it Ian.”

“No i mean it. Just accept it.”

Mickey didn't respond. He isn't used to being thanked for anything so its still pretty difficult for him.

 

Ian didn't think Mickey was gonna say anything. He didn't really need him to though.

After another 10 minutes Mickey finally spoke.

“You never have to thank me for stuff Ian. I do it because i love you.”

Ian felt his eyes starting to fill with tears.

He looked over to Mickey who was now looking at him, tears in his eyes too.

“I love you Mick.”

They shared a small kiss.

 

It had taken them so long to get here. It felt great to just be with each other.

They will soon notice that even though they had to go through so much fucking bullshit that it was worth everything because they were always meant to be together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted them to say i love you but not during sex. I feel like in this instance it would seem just to be said on impulse instead of truly meaning to say it. So yeah.


End file.
